vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Golden Gator (Island)
"Welcome to the Gator Bar, home of the Gator Sandwich" ''- Golden Gator Bar & Grill's tagline, same as the Lair of Roflgator The Golden Gator is the name given to an island in the Pacific Ocean that is owned by 'Rob' Roflgator. Roflgator uses the area as a base of operations and to host his relocated bar, the Gator Bar. ''This article is about the outdoor island map from before '''September 12th, 2018'. After this the map and scenario was retconned.'' The New Golden Gator is located in a dark alleyway in the fictional city of Bricktown with a competing bar named The Withering Skull. The location features: * The Golden Gator Bar & Grill ** Roflgator's Office ** Sorry's Room ** A bathhouse ** Two guestrooms ** A private room * Jor's House * Shrimp's Tent * The Dungeon Bar, a competitor bar * Death Alley * Valco's Church * A hidden dungeon * A graveyard History Beginnings Roflgator bought the island sometime in July 2018 to relocate and expand from his Lair. Declaration of sovereignty Roflgator declared the islands a country, becoming an independent micro-nation on Aug 22nd, 2018. Ambassadors from other countries were invited to strike deals of trade and weaponry. Thanks to diplomatic relations he managed to trade nuclear weapons from another small country leader named "Kim" in exchange for his cooperation. Another relation was struck with the country of Kandak, the proud nation housing the worlds largest potato. Diplomatic Relations Diplomatic representatives from other nations *The Nation of Kandak - Dmitri Kotiri - Portrayed by Jor Rilla *Bolo - Bolomeister, a "Bolomite" from the country of Bolo - Portrayed by NotValco *"Kim" - From NotNorth Korea - Portrayed by Vintendo *Hoot'n Holler - From "Texas" - Portrayed by AJLiddell *"France" - From France - Portrayed by Hydrand *Clone 27 - One of Roflgators old escaped robot clones representing "something" - Portrayed by Shrimp *"The King of the Sea" - A magical being from the Ocean - Portrayed by Space Whale Escape of Blue Man After AJ's death, the island would be lacking a dedicated lifeguard for a while and a strange apparition started appearing, warning of imminent doom coming to befall the island. On September 5th, CoffeeBean would harness the powers of the mysterious Blue Man generator, used to provide the power to the island free of charge and to escape taxation. He would proceed to steal it from Rob, leaving the entire island without power. Doom would eventually come, but much later - after the move to Bricktown. Inhabitants of the island Owners * Roflgator - Dictator, Chief of Operations (COO) and Co-owner, owns 90% of the bar and 80% of the island * Masakhan - Co-owner and rival-turned-investor, owns 20% of the island * CoffeeBean - Co-owner and investor, owns 10% of the bar seen patrolling the premises|220x220px]] * Shrimp - Co-owner and Assistant Greeter of the bar, owns property on a tiny peninsula on the lake * Jor Rilla - Co-owner and Manager of Operations; owns property on the island * Hydrand - Owns the "Dungeon Bar", the competitor bar on the island Employees * Wooks - Manager & Greeter of the Golden Gator bar * Foreigner - Security * Morocco - Security * Lawlipop - Part-time Nurse * Harly - Dungeon Keeper * Jamie - Part-time waitress and Bartender A reformed contingent of the infamous 'Bunny Girls' from Rob's old Great Pug franchise would take shape at the Golden Gator: helping Wooks at the greeter's table|220x220px]] * Ikumi * Sorry - Part-time waitress and Bartender * Kyana - Part-time waitress, bartender and greeter * Cheeeeese - Waitress and Bartender * Emerysaur - Waitress and Bartender * Gashina - Waitress and Bartender * Chibi Ari - Part-time waitress and Bartender Trivia * No smoking. * Ingredients for the Gator Sandwhich: Two baguettes, cheese and tomato. * Due to his deep debts he accrued over time, Roflgator only owns 80% of the island and 90% of the Golden Gator bar itself. * The Golden Gator bar initially feature a "golden" statue of the owner Roflgator that was commissioned from Masakhan. Roflgator would remove it after frequent ridicule of it resembling butter rather than gold, and the fact it was a frequent target of vandalism and trolling. It was also allegedly melted down once. He would settle for painting the gold statue black instead, making it resemble him more, making the name "Golden Gator" a misnomer. ** Roflgator would later replace the black statue with an actual, polished golden statue. * The island is apparently home to some kaiju that sometimes harass patrons and visitors. * Roflgator sought help and advice from Zeon, Byuyu, Row, and WiFiPunk in optimizing the map. Gallery of the Island and its features Golden Gator Bar & Grill Aug 6th High class clients... uh.jpg|High profile patrons having some drinks Roflgator Aug 8th.jpg|Team 6 and Spellboy getting drinks Roflgator Aug 2nd 20 Serving Ghost Nightmare Murhan and their son Ezra theft.jpg|Emerysaur serving patrons Ghost Nightmare and Murhan Roflgator Aug 8th The Golden Gator Foreigner, NotMishtal, Jor, Gumdropbutton Spellboy and Hydrand.jpg|Bar-goers Roflgator Aug 8th The Golden Gator guests.jpg|Common patrons dining out Roflgator Aug 4th 3.jpg|High profile visitors looking to dine Roflgator Aug 9th 10 Vintendo telling a story.jpg|Vintendo telling a story on the stage The Golden Gator Statue Aug 3rd 3 Wooks and the butter Gator.jpg|Wooks works as a greeter as the original "butter gator" statue is knocked over Roflgator Aug 2nd 2 Golden Butter Gator.jpg|The "butter gator" statue knocked over Roflgator Aug 2nd 3 Golden Butter Gator.jpg|A closeup of the original Roflgator Aug 2nd 27 Smelted golden gator.jpg|The statue apparently smelted by a troll Roflgator Aug 8th The Golden (BlacK) Gator Bar.jpg|The Black Golden Gator statue can be seen in the background Rofl Aug 24th 69 Golden gator block person.jpg|A 'block person' vandalizing the newer Golden Gator statue The Power Room Rofl Aug 24th 21 Golden Gator Blue Man power room.jpg|The generator room supplying the island with energy using Blue Man as a power source. Rofl Aug 24th 20 S0ra and WifiPunk Robs Scientist.jpg|Roflgator's chief scientist WiFiPunk Rolf Sept 4th Meeting in the Power ROom.jpg|Rob holding a meeting in the power room Rofl Sept 5th 11 CoffeeBean island Power source.jpg|CoffeeBean stealing Blue Man Rofl Aug 24th 19 Old Man (VII) and Vincent.jpg|Rob conversing to Old Man, Vincent RX and S0ra in the power room. Bathhouse Rofl Sept 9th 22 KittykAsh LuculentSnow.jpg|KittykAsh and LuculentSnow in the pool Rofl Aug 30th 4 KittykAsh Wooks LuculentSnow.jpg|KittykAsh and LuculentSnow giving Wooks some attention. Rofl Aug 30th 1 KittykAsh Wooks LuculentSnow.jpg|Wooks getting attention Rofl Aug 30th 2 KittykAsh Wooks LuculentSnow.jpg|He's not impressed Rofl Sept 9th 6 Byuyu Harly councelling.jpg|Rob offering marriage counseling to Byuyu and Harlyx Rofl Aug 27th 20 Gashina Mermaid form.jpg|Gashina's powers run out and reveals her mermaid form. Rofl Aug 27th 21 Byuyu and Mermaid Gashina.jpg|Byuyu and Gashina The Competing Dungeon Bar The Golden Gator 9.jpg|The competing Dungeon bar The Golden Gator 10.jpg|Inside The Golden Gator 11.jpg|Prison Rolf Sept 3rd Valco and Wifi.jpg|Valco in the skull bar with WiFiPunk in a cage. The island's outdoor features Roflgator July 31 11 The Golden Gator island Shrimp Jor and Lawlipop.jpg|Jor Rilla and Lawlipop visiting President Shrimp's tent on the lake Roflgator July 31 15 The Golden Gator island raided by Old Rob models.jpg|Chipz, Tess and crew raiding the island Roflgator Aug 5th Cougar attacks invading from GTA5.jpg|A pair of wild golden cougars attacking! They are apparently indigenous to the island Roflgator Aug 9th 2 Jors Tree House.jpg|Jor Rilla's tree house under construction Roflgator Aug 9th 18 Golden gator bridge.jpg|The tiny dock on the lake. The ghost of GabouLit claims to own the dock and is very territorial when he's around The Golden Gator 3.jpg|Valco's church made out of cardboard boxes Rofl Aug 24th 13 AJs Funeral.jpg|The funeral of AJLiddell held in the graveyard Roflgator Aug 31st Demon in the Graveyard 2 (Murhan).jpg|The Keeper haunting the graveyard. Rofl Aug 20th 45 Joey Bagels Hats off to Roflgator at the Golden Gator.jpg|Joey Bagels takes off his hat to Rob and admires the view following the premiere of the movie Mushy Apples Category:Locations Category:Worlds